Woman
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Lyric fanfic. Base on Edward's love for Bella, and base on Bella's POV.


**Woman**

_I'm not your friend who only needs you sometimes_

When are you going to figure out, that the more you leave me, the more I feel insecure? I want to be in your arms just so I can feel protected. I need you in my life as my one soul mate, not just my boyfriend. Don't think that I need you sometimes, because I need you all the time. You are my life now, and you can't just get up and leave as if everything is alright. Everything is not alright, when you're not with me. I hope you would soon come to realize that.

_And if I'm your lady…_

The question is, am I your lady? Or am I just someone that you love to control? I love you, more than anything in the world, more than my own life. But you make me question these bizarre things, and I really don't know what I am to you.

_You got to treat me like…._

You got to treat me like I'm your lover. You got to treat me like I'm someone that you can't live without. I don't want to watch as you leave me like I'm not even important to you. I don't want to listen to nothing as you look at me with no emotions in your eyes. I want to know if I'm worth your time. I want to know if I could still be yours.

_I'm a woman_

Please, treat me like one. I am not a girl. I am not a teenager because I know that I am more mature than others, to say it frankly. I want you to treat me like the woman that I am. I want you to treat me like you love me, just for being me, not just because my blood sings to you.

_A woman with a heart_

I know that your heart no longer beat, but mine still does, and it beats for you only. Why can't you see that whenever you're around, my heart beats a little faster and louder? I know that you can hear it too, as I could because it always drums in my ears, trying to block out all the sound around me. You're the only one that can do that, so why are you leaving me? Is my heart not good enough for you?

_And I deserve your all_

I deserve to know everything. I deserve to know the truth as to why you're leaving me. I deserve why you're taking the only family that I love with all of my beatable heart away from me. I deserve to know why you're taking my only best friend away from me. Most of all, I deserve to have you, because I've given you everything when you've only given me half of you. Would you agree that I deserve to have you more than you deserve me?

_I'm not some girl who don't know what she wants_

Don't tell me that I don't know what I want. Don't make decisions for me, because I can make decisions for myself. I know exactly what I want, so don't try telling me that what I want isn't good for me. Don't try to control me, because that is not what I want. I want to be independent. I want to be treated as a woman, the one that deserves love. So don't try to control me, and make haste decisions for me.

_I'm a woman_

I want you to look at me, and tell me that I'm beautiful. I want you to look at me and treat me like the woman that I am. Don't treat me like a little child, because you're older than me – by a decade. I may be humanly young, but just because you live more than me, it doesn't mean that you are the wise one.

_And I need to be touched_

I need to feel your arms around me constantly. I know it's selfish of me to say that, but that is what I'm craving for. I need to know that you're always here with me, I want to feel that constant loving touch. A day without your touch is torturous, and it's like I'm not even living. One kiss isn't enough, and that is why I need more. I need to know that you will always be mine, and I will always be yours.

_And I need to be loved_

You used to say that you love me, but what happen now? You don't say that enough. You don't even show it. Tell me that you're only going through a phase. Tell me that you still love me. I need to hear it from you, even if it's just one more time. I still love you, but you're making it very hard to believe that you feel the same way. You look at me with strange eyes now, and it makes me uncertain of our relationship. I need you to tell me that I'm beautiful, so that I can feel that you love me once again. Am I asking too much?

'_cause being just your woman is not enough_

I'm not your property. I'm not someone that you can claim to have. I need to be loved, to be touched, to be treated like someone that I want to be. I want you to treat me like the rightful lover that I am to you. Being just your woman is not enough for me. I want to be more, because being your woman just makes me feel like I'm your property. I love you, and I want you to love me as well. So please don't leave, because you're leaving your **lover** being, not an irresistible object.

* * *

_A/N: The song to this is Woman by Delta Goodrem. It's not the whole song. I hope you guys like it. =]_


End file.
